


Action figure theatre: Happy Thanksgiving!

by DieAstra



Series: Doctor Who action figure comics [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Thanksgiving to everyone that celebrates!<br/>Ianto says: "You know, you should watch what you are eating. Why not some fruit instead of all the cakes and fast food?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Happy Thanksgiving!

Ianto says: "You know, you should watch what you are eating. Why not some fruit instead of all the cakes and fast food?"

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
